<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Only We Know by Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886210">Somewhere Only We Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword'>Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, catherine rollins - Freeform, danny williams - Freeform, i found this quote and based the fic off of it, im just in my feels, kind of about steve and what he struggled with, kind of...symbolic, lets be honest, little conversation, negative things about catherine in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Home is not where you are from...It often is a person.”</p><p>{Or: a ficlet that follows a bit of Steve's life.}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere Only We Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Home is not where you are from.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~  </em>
</p><p>Steve doesn’t remember the last time he was here. </p><p>The house didn’t look any different from when he last remembers it. The old antique furniture in the same places. The walls painted the same shade of eggshell even after 20 years. </p><p> </p><p>Even the garage looked the same. The only difference now was the blond standing in front of him, yelling, pointing his piece at him. </p><p>That was new for sure. </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p>
  <em> “It is where you belong”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~ </em>
</p><p>Steve once told Governor Jameson. “I’m only here to solve my father’s case and that’s it.” </p><p>She understood that. But she still offered him all the abilities in the world. A task force in which he chooses who was on his team. </p><p>This was a big offer, but ultimately he was driven by the will to solve his father’s case. He snagged up the best people he could find in order to do that. </p><p>To put it lightly….this decision to begin the task force would change how he spent the next decade.</p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p>
  <em> “Some of us travel the whole world to find it”  </em>
</p><p>~</p><p>“I love you.” She spoke it with tears in her eyes. </p><p>Steve wanted to scoff at Catherine’s seemingly meaningless words. He looked at her, trying to feel <em>something</em>, some sort of remorse. </p><p>He couldn’t find it within himself to feel the sting of her words in his heart or the sadness her tears represented. </p><p>“I can’t keep waiting for you.” He says. It came out harsher than he would have liked, but he can’t take it back. </p><p>He couldn’t do this anymore. He was tired of waiting for her. </p><p>Steve still didn’t blame Catherine for putting herself first - he never could hate her for that - because he understood it. </p><p>A part of him <em>did </em>resent her for having led him on for so long. A constant tug and pull of ‘Will they? Won’t they?’ </p><p> </p><p>So she found her place, somewhere else. Not in Steve’s arms, in his home, building a family, or in Hawaii at all for that matter. </p><p>In Afghanistan.</p><p>Shat’s where she felt her place was. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>
  <em> “Others find it in a person”  </em>
</p><p>~</p><p>There were very few constants in Steve’s life. </p><p>And the ones he did have, they eventually diminished. Things happened. Relationships break, bridges burn.</p><p>People die….</p><p>And yet this partner of his - who didn't even want to be on the island in the first place - stayed by his side the whole time. Despite everything. That had to count for something.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for Steve to come to terms with living in this childhood home again. </p><p>The rooms and pictures hanging on the walls brought back memories he’s not sure he wants to remember. A <em> better </em>time, when his family was still whole. </p><p>But sometimes ‘home’ isn’t always a place, it could have blue eyes, and a heartbeat, it could be stubborn and unwilling to leave. </p><p>And then that person could create new memories with you, in your physical home, the one with walls, windows, and furniture. </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p>Steve’s face was more pronounced now. Grey and black subtle on his face matching flecks of his hair. </p><p>A decade can age you. He’s not as young as he used to be, he can admit that.  </p><p>He’s not resentful at the world anymore either. Not <em>as </em>willing to risk his life compared to when Five-0 first started. </p><p>Although he’d do anything for the islands; he has people he doesn’t want to leave behind. More to live for. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Now </em>… If you asked Danny, he’d say he probably hasn’t loved Steve more.  </p><p>This is Steve, right here, the one in from of him, the one shaped by the past ten years. </p><p>~</p><p>Steve feels eyes on him, so looks up, seeing Danny already looking at him. </p><p>Steve sees shaved sides and blue eyes standing out against a pale face. This was the Danny that Steve loves. The one that has been carved by Hawaii, the tropical sun, and the experiences he’s had here. </p><p>Yes, wrinkles have formed over time, they’re both older now, but this is them. Molded by a decade in Hawaii, on a task force, fighting crime side by side. Shaped by loss, happiness, and struggles. </p><p>They aren’t the thirty-something-year-olds any longer. Tan, young, and angry at their newfound circumstances, practically forced to be on the island.</p><p><br/>
~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You look old.” Danny decides to tell Steve. </p><p>Steve smiles, as if Danny didn’t just ‘insult’ him two seconds ago. That was always his reaction it seems. To smile at any comment Danny made. </p><p>“I think it’s evidence of our experience.” Steve says. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, stop being so sentimental.” Danny waves an arm at him, staring down at the book Steve was reading, trying to read the title on the cover. </p><p>Steve knows Danny is just as sentimental as him, so he only keeps smiling when he responds, “You first.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>I felt the quote was appropriate for McDanno, so I figured I write it.</p><p>And in case anyone is wondering, the original quote was written by Beau Taplin, in their novel 'Buried Light'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>